


Rocket Ship (Septiplier Away!)

by ghostofsmilespassed



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofsmilespassed/pseuds/ghostofsmilespassed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliche gay romance in which they meet up at a con, and realize they want to be a little more than friends. I'm terrible at descriptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Three days until his flight. Jack was alone in his room, editing the fifth video that day. He was putting videos in line to be uploaded while he was gone, but he couldn't quite focus. All he could think of was how excited he was about the next convention. Jack loved cons; he loved meeting people, loved talking to them and learning about his subscribers and he adored all of the gifts and fanart. But, he also loved to meet his friends. Felix, Bob, Wade ... Mark. Getting to be around the people he'd grown to love and respect so much meant the world to him. Jack shook his head, rubbing his eyes before standing. He would let the video stay where it was for now, and he would relax for a little while. Jack walked in to his living room, laying back on the couch. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments, settling on answering twitter questions for a while. He checked his tag on the app, answering fan questions for a while before switching to his feed, deciding to talk to some of his youtube friends. Mark was posting again, selfies and pictures of their dogs and overall goofiness. Jack smiled, responding to some of them, starting a commotion as the fandom freaked over their friendship. Then again, Jack freaked over it too. Mark was one of his biggest inspirations, a man he'd looked up to for so long, admired for so long, loved for so long... Jack sighed, clicking his phone off and lay back, his phone resting on his chest. Jack stared up at the ceiling, closing his eyes for a few moments before getting back up. He made himself some coffee and went to finish his recording session. 

.  
~  
.

Perfection. The house had to be cleaned to perfection, everything in their proper place, everything spotless. Jack was going to be here in three days, and stay with him for a week. The convention only lasted a few days, but they wanted to hang out and record some videos together before Jack left. The Grumps also wanted to get their hands on the Irishman, record a few sketches with him and possibly have him as a guest. But all Mark could think or care about was Jack spending time here. He already had several videos prerecorded for the con, so he was able to prepare for everything. He had games lined up for them, the guest room cleaned and the kitchen stocked. Still... He was nervous. He had been around Jack before, spent time with him.. But this would be different. Jack, Sean, would be in his home. He was going to be there with him, be there to hear him shower in the morning and eat breakfast with him and play with his dogs and the thought made Mark's heart jump, and he wasn't sure why. With a heavy sigh, Mark shook the thoughts from his head, deciding to just go edit videos some more. His phone buzzed as he sat down, and he glanced at it to see twitter notifications. Jack was up and replying to some of his tweets. With a small smile, Mark picked up his phone and replied to him before settling in to work.


	2. Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning to get in to the plot. Gonna be lots and lots of pining :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was unsure of which panel to make this at, so i just made it PAX East since its the one thats coming up i think? its all just a big AU in my head, idk.

Jack took out his earbuds, glancing around sleepily. The kind flight attendant had jostled him awake, telling him that the plane was going to land soon. Jack would be in America, land of fatty foods and dirty politicians, and more importantly, home of PAX East. He was excited immediately, eager to hang out with his American youtube pals and meet fans. He loved this; it was the best part of his job, really. He loved playing games, but it got boring sometimes, and the rage games sometimes weren't all that fun. This though, this was the best. Jack prepared eagerly for his landing, thinking of nothing else but the convention. 

His hotel was a nicer one, probably 3 or 4 stars? All he knew was that when Jack arrived, the hotel was clean and bright, and his room seemed surprisingly comfortable. The bed was nice at the very least. Jack sat down, bag at the foot of his bed, not bothering to unpack before he was immediately on twitter, posting about his arrival. He lay back after he posted it, relaxing for a moment before getting up. He set things up in his little room, making sure he had all his passes and his wallet before putting his suitcase under the bed. Too eager to stay in his room, he decided to walk around, getting a look at the place before the doors actually opened. There was a little Starbucks near the convention center, and Jack went there first, seeking out much needed coffee. Fans approached him inside, asking for pictures and striking up short conversations before they left to get ready for the convention as well. Jack sat at a little table by himself, taking a sip of his coffee before taking out his phone to text mark. Naturally, the youtuber's contact was 'markimoo'. 

Jack: I'm in you! Well, in the states anyhow. Meet me at this coffee joint, ye fuckhead!! :D 

Mark: good to see u too buddy. Be there in 10, i only just got to my hotel :P 

Jack smiled to himself, eagerly awaiting Mark's arrival. He took the time to check twitter and instagram again, posting a selfie of himself at the coffee shop. He scrolled through for a while, sipping his coffee and replying to people, before Mark showed up. The blue haired dork walked in to the coffee shop, smiling as he walked over to Jack's table. Jack stood, hugging him tightly before both men sat facing one another. 

"So, was your flight over okay?" Mark asked, leaning forward on the table. Jack nodded, smiling. "Yeah, took forever to get my luggage though. Bastards took forever getting everything. I think I waited a good 45 minutes." 

Mark made a face showing his sympathy before continuing. "You wanna finish that and then head over to the convention center? I think the grumps aren't gonna be here for another hour; might as well see which booths we want to check out before we do all the stuff with fans." 

Jack nodded and downed his coffee, and then the two men set out, walking outside. It was a windy day, and the cool, dry air blew his and Mark's hair around. Jack looked at him as they waited for an opportunity to cross the street to the convention center. His blue hair was instantly blown in to a tangled mess, strands catching on his face. Despite his glasses, Jack could see Mark's eyes turn a molten brown in the sun, and his heart twisted in his chest. The Irishman knew he had feelings for Mark, he knew for a long time. He sighed, turning to look at the street. The little sign finally turned green, and he and Mark crossed the road, heading straight for the front doors. Mark opened the door first, holding it for Jack and two others who were behind them. They immediately started exploring the floor, planning which booths they would be at first, and how to get there from the signing place. 

"There are so many people dressed as undertale characters," Jack said outloud, looking at a particularly incredible Muffet cosplay. He waited patiently, Mark standing off to the side as he eagerly made his way over for a picture. He complimented the girl on her costume before walking back over to his friend. "I love how creative the fans can get," He said excitedly, getting louder the more he talked, "It's crazy to me, how talented someone can be and they only do that stuff for fun.Like, even our fans, some of them just make fanart and animations and stuff for fun! Not even as their job, just cause they like to... It's crazy cool, ain't it?" Jack looked at Mark, the latter of who had a huge grin on his face. Mark liked listening to Jack ramble, especially when he talked about things he cared about. Hearing Jack talk about his subscribers reminded Mark of why he liked the Irishman in the first place. He was so genuine and kind, qualities that meant a lot to Mark. "Mark?" The older man was startled from his thoughts by an amused Jack. The Irishman was looking over at him quizzically, as if waiting for a reply. Mark laughed sheepishly, shrugging. "Sorry, lost my thoughts for a bit. I'm a goof," he said, returning to the world around him. 

Mark's phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out quickly. It was a text from Bob, telling him where he and Wade were, and to meet up with them so that they could get backstage for the panel. Mark stepped closer to the booth Jack was inspecting, poking his friend's arm in order to get his attention. Jack turned, smiling at him. "Hey Jackaboy, according to Bob we have like, 5 minutes to get backstage so that we can prep for the panel." 

Jack sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes and generally being a dork. Mark rolled his eyes but smiled, waving at the people running the booth who were watching them with amusement. Mark led the way, Jack following him to the room where they would be setting up their panel. They were only stopped by fans twice, taking selfies with them before continuing. Wade and Bob were backstage, drinking water and talking to themselves. Camera men and tech crews shambled around, fixing various things and getting things ready for the panel. They could hear people filing in the adjacent room, fans ready to see them being dumb together. Mark started being silly immediately, joking around with Bob and Wade. Jack, as always, was extremely loud and energetic. Mark admired the Irishman's spunk; he could never be that bouncy and bubbly all the time. Mark needed a break every now and again, but Jack seemed to constantly be full of smiles and giggles. 

"Earth to Mark," he blinked, shaking his head and looked up at Bob. He and Wade were laughing at him, making fun of him for zoning out. Jack was watching him curiously, a toothy grin on his face. Mark smiled back, shrugging off his stupidity. The tech crew swarmed them then, setting up their mics. They all were careful as they put on their headsets, Mark, Bob and Wade putting their's on with ease. Mark glanced over at Jack, noticing he was struggling to fix his properly. Mark, dramatically, rolled his eyes, making a show as he walked over to Sean, taking the box from him. 

"Lift your arms," Jack did as he was told, raising his arms as Mark moved wires around, hooking the box up to the back of Jack's jeans. He could feel Mark's fingers brush against his skin, part of his stomach and back exposed as his shirt was lifted up. Sean felt heat pool in his stomach, the tips of his ears going red. Jack wasn't used to being so close to him, wasn't used to the man's gentle fingers touching his skin. "Silly Jackaboy," Mark mumbled and pulled back, shaking his head and smiling. He patted Jack's shoulder before heading back over to Bob and Wade, immediately reverting back in to his normal goofy self. Jack felt his heart tighten, still affected by Mark's touch and how happy he seemed. It was so nice to see his friend in his element, being silly and smiling and hanging out with his friends. Jack loved being around Mark; it made him so happy, feel so safe to be near the man he trusted and respected so much. Sean was pulled from his thoughts as crew members informed them it was time. Jack jumped up and down, preparing himself to be funny in front of hundreds of people. He smiled at Mark, and the group walked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, i would like to note that i didn't include wiishu in this story because in this headcannon she and jack are just friends. i respect their relationship and think they're really adorable tbh, but i have my weird opinion on ships and still see a lot of cuteness between mark and jack. plus, this is just fun. septiplier, away!~


	3. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> couldn't think of a better chapter title lmao srry
> 
> please read the chapter notes tho they're very important <3
> 
> (( ending lowkey sucks but eh it k ))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!!!!  
> READ THIS ITS IMPORTANT
> 
> okay so this chapter has some content that might bother some people; it goes over some sexual harassment things and mild depression/anxiety. if you'd like, go straight down to the comments and ask me for a summary, and ill tell you what happened without the triggering parts. i really don't mind ^^ thanks for reading lovelies, ill do my best to keep giving warnings about stuff like this.

The panel went better than Jack could have ever imagined. So many fans cheered and laughed and asked them questions. He learned a bit more about his friends, got to poke fun at them, and got to be close to his Markimoo. The signing after was nice too, aside from one incident. They were all used to fans getting excited around them, hugging them too tightly or screeching or crying. This, however, went too far. 

Jack smiled at the next girl in line. It was dwindling down, surprisingly. She seemed excited; she practically bounced toward him and pulled him in to a tight hug. Jack was fine with hugs, but not with the traveling hands this girl seemed to have. Jack tried to pull away without hurting the girl, considering calling the security guard over, until a pair of strong arms separated the two of them. Jack stumbled backwards, trying to compose himself, and looked at his savior. All he could see was a fluff of blue hair. 

"Okay, hey, I know you're excited, but that was completely inappropriate.." The voice, so deep and stern, finally registered in his mind. Mark had rushed over and saved him, and now he was chastising the girl in the most polite way possible. The situation made Jack's ears turn red. He was embarrassed by the situation of course, but was more flustered by Mark. His voice was deeper than normal, more angry and cold. Mark was powerful, commanding and strong and protective, his form separating Jack from the fan. Sean dimly registered that Mark had sent the fan on her way, and had turned to Jack. The angry expression, so stern and commanding before, had suddenly turned gentle. The deep voice, once so angry and commanding, had lowered, becoming a soothing sound to Sean's ears. He blinked and came out of his trance, realizing Mark had asked if he was alright. Jack nodded, trying to regain his composure. Mark touched his arm lightly and walked back over to his own signing, glancing over at Jack a few times after that. Jack had returned to his bubbly self by default, but inside he was boiling with embarrassment. Mark had protected him, had shown him so much care and concern, and Sean almost couldn't handle it. 

Mark brought it up on their way to dinner that evening. Jack was quieter than normal, his skin still crawling despite the shower he took; ghost fingers of a person he didn't know, and the burning touch Mark had left behind. He had felt eyes on him, but he chose to ignore it, until Mark nudged him. Sean looked up, raising his eyebrows slightly. "You alright buddy.. You seem tired? Still a little shaky from earlier?" Mark asked quietly, seeming to understand how he felt. Jack shrugged but nodded, attempting to downplay his discomfort. Mark nodded. "It sadly takes some getting used to. Some fans are unfortunately handsy, which takes away some of the joy from the meetups. It's the others that you need to pay attention to Jack, how happy you made them by simply saying hello. Those are the ones you need to remember." Jack was taken off guard by Mark's earnestness. He nodded, taking the time to think about it. Mark wrapped an arm around his shoulder, squeezing him for a moment before letting go. Jack was taken aback, his heart speeding up at the close contact. He wasn't used to Mark getting so close to him. They were good friends of course, but they hadn't physically been around one another very often. Jack figured he would get used to it. Mark seemed to be a very affectionate guy. 

Dinner with the squad went well enough. Jack was seated at the end of the table beside Mark, across from Bob. After the obligatory selfie spam, the conversation turned immediately in to shits and giggles. Bob's laugh made it all the better for Jack; he laughed till his sides hurt, tears streaming from his eyes. Mark giggled stupidly beside him, his eyes squishing up together like they always did when he laughed. Sean beamed, watching Mark for a moment before turning back to the others. They ate, and went to their separate hotels. Mark, surprisingly, had a room in the same hotel he did. They walked back together, the path dark besides the glow of the streetlamps. It was surprisingly chilly; their breath came out in clouds of steam. Despite the energy of dinner, their walk back to the hotel was quiet. Jack didn't mind; it was comfortable silence, and he was able to be left alone with his thoughts.

"Hey Jack," Mark's quiet voice pulled the Irishman from his thoughts. He turned to his friend, staring up at him, eyebrows raised questioningly. 

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been kinda off ever since the signing... Did that bother you this badly?" Mark's voice was full of concern and worry. Jack's heart twisted a bit in his chest, but he remained collected on the outside. He shrugged, looking back at the sidewalk. 

"I think it was more shock than anything... It'll go away by tomorrow, I guess. I'll be alright Mark, don't worry yer tits off." He joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

Mark smiled, and they kept walking. The hotel was coming in to view, bright among the darkness. Jack reached it first, holding the door open for Mark. They blinked, adjusting to the light, before immediately taking the elevator up to their hall. Mark was silent for a moment before speaking quietly, not looking at Jack. 

"Still man... Just... Know that you can come get me if you need me. You know what my room number is, you have my phone number... Don't be scared to talk to me, alright? This kind of thing.. It may seem awkward or something stupid like that but... I dunno, just ... Yeah." Mark cleared his throat awkwardly, ending his little speech in an adorably dorky way. Jack nodded, smiling up at him. Mark's words had comforted him, and he felt a little better as he made his way back to his hotel room. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Mark sighed, closing his hotel room door behind him. He was worrying unnecessarily, he knew he was. Mark just wanted Jack to feel okay, so he wouldn't think badly of cons and stop coming to them. He knew the Irish nerd wouldn't do that to the fans, but he still wanted Jack to enjoy himself while in America, around him... Mark collapsed on the bed, tugging off his shoes and pants and lay back, closing his eyes. The bed was a bit lumpy, but laying there was more comfortable. He opened his eyes when his phone buzzed. 

Jackaboy: thank you. 

Mark smiled and set his phone back down on the bedside table. Jack was okay. He had helped, somehow. Mark decided sleep wasn't such a bad idea after all. He rolled over on to his side, taking on of the pillows in to his arms to squeeze on to tightly. Mark curled up, closing his eyes. His dreams were a blur of strange worlds and a certain dorky Irishman. Sean, in his dream, was laughing and smiling, close to him. Mark slept peacefully.

Down the hall, the Irishman was resting in a similar way, curled around a pillow, dreaming of a blue-haired idiot with a smile that put the sun to shame. He dreamed of being in Mark's house, waking up beside him, cuddling with him, eating breakfast in their underwear together... Jack slept through the night, a name on his lips to be whispered as soon as he woke in the morning, and then that moment promptly ignored. 


	4. Butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being late, i had a strangely busy weekend. Thanks for being patient ^^ thank you so very much for 50 kudos btw, it really means so much to me!! <3

The next day was purely meetups. Signings and pictures and of course the onslaught of gifts. Handmade items, paintings and fanart and of course the plushies, Jack treasured them all. Most were given to officials to put in boxes, so that they could be sent to Jack's apartment in Ireland.He held on to some, tiny breakable ones he'd put in his suitcase. A majority of the signings were done in groups; some with Felix and Ken, others with Mark, Wade and Bob. Jack enjoyed them, but by the end of the day he was dead tired. Thankfully, this time there were no mishaps. A few crying fans, whom he did his best to comfort, but no more uncomfortable moments. Still, he could feel Mark watching. He stayed close, throwing an arm around Jack for every photo. He got butterflies every time, heat pooling up in his stomach and his chest. Surely the shippers would notice and have a field day... But Jack found he didn't mind very much. 

When the main group of signings were done, Mark and Jack went to watch the Game Grumps panel. No one ran up to them, thankfully, and they enjoyed the time to relax. The few days that the panels lasted were rough; constant, balls-to-the-wall energy and movement. They rarely got time to just... relax. Mark sat beside him, of course, laughing in his ear every time the goofballs on stage said something stupid. Jack had a constant swarm of butterflies in his belly, and he didn't mind those either. Being with Mark like this was nice...He couldn't focus on it for too long, though, because those thoughts led to unwelcome conversations with himself... But there was nothing wrong with just enjoying his friend's company, right? Even though he desperately wanted to hold his hand, or run his fingers through Mark's mess of fluff.

Sadly, the convention had to come to an end. Sean went back to his hotel room that night and began packing up, sorting out the gifts he received from fans and his clothes, trying to fit them all in his two suitcases. He finished faster than he expected, and had time to shower before he went to bed. He stood under the warm water for a while, grateful for the heat and steam that it gave off. Jack felt it soak in to his bones, making him sleepy and sluggish. His thoughts wandered to the events of the day, of how much fun he had had with his friends, with Mark... Mark. Jack focused on the blue haired doof as he shampooed his own hair, thinking of how kind and caring Mark had been over the past few days. Jack closed his eyes, indulging himself in picturing his friend, the look on his face when he defended him, the way his eyes crinkled up when he laughed, the sound of his voice whispering to him during the Grumps panel.. Jack sighed, a longing growing in his chest. Mark made him feel... things. Emotions he couldn't place, hadn't had for so long he thought they no longer existed, at least not for him. It was love, it had to be, he admitted to himself as he stepped out of the shower. It was love, and it was miserable. Mark wasn't a girl, and Sean wasn't a girl, and since they were both straight... Jack shook his head. It seemed so simple in the movies. 

With his eyes stinging, Jack left the bathroom, changing in to some loose sweatpants and a shirt. He crawled in to bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin and taking his phone off the bedside table. He opened up the little twitter app, looking through his feed first. The usual dorks were posting, both celebrating the con they had just attended, or mourning it if they'd missed it. And then the little blue notification popped up, telling him that Mark was awake and tweeting. It was only a little after ten, but Jack still shook his head as he opened the tweet. 

"GO TO SLEEP YA GOOBER" Sean replied to his tweet, switching back to his newsfeed as soon as he sent it. A few moments later and he had another little blue notification pop up, signaling that Mark had replied, when another notification popped up at the top. A text from his Markimoo, making Jack sigh but smile as he opened messenger. 

Markimoo: cant sleep either huh? 

"yeah... "

Markimoo: is it cause you're excited for tomorrow :D you get to spend a whooooollleeee week with meeeeee!

Jack smiled, typing out a reply. 

"of course it is!! :D ive never been more excited in me life!!!" 

Markimoo: well, since we cant sleep... wanna get the party started early? i cant drink, but there's some cheap beer for you in my room if you want it. all you have to do is put up with me for a while until we're both tired. 

Jack felt his heart jump up in to his throat. Mark was inviting him to his room... Just them. In Mark's room. Jack sat bolt upright, leaning over the little phone in his hands as if it held the answers to the universe. 

"i suppose im up for a challenge.. no beer, though id appreciate whatever sweets you may or may not have. ill be there in five, markimoo, so be ready for the sacrifice of aaaaalll yer goodies!!" 

Jack got out of the bed, checking his hair in the mirror. He slipped on his shoes, grabbing his phone charger and wallet and sticking them in his pajama pockets. Jack carefully left his room, locking the door behind him before heading to the elevator. Mark was on the floor above him, so unfortunately Jack had to take the elevator. He could take the stairs, but he figured he'd fall in his sleepy state and hurt himself. He pressed the little button in the elevator, his heart beating so loudly he couldn't hear the shitty music playing from above. Jack hadn't had butterflies in his belly in so many years, but here he was, nervousness bubbling inside of him as he made his way to Mark's room. When the elevator finally stopped, Jack stepped out, thankful for the empty hallway. As he approached Mark's door, he noticed a little Snickers bar sitting on the floor in front of it, with a sign that said 'leprechaun bait'. Sean smiled, giggling as he grabbed it. The butterflies had all but flown out of his ears as he knocked on the door, now eager to see his Markimoo. 


	5. Avalanche

It was now 2 in the morning and both men were on Mark's bed, giggling stupidly. Jack was on his third cookie, after already eating the snickers bar, and Mark had joined him in his consumption of most of the hotel's goodies. They had been watching old reruns of Courage the Cowardly Dog, both of them laughing at stupidly pointless jokes. It was an odd feeling for Sean; he was exhausted, but he felt so giddy, almost high. He hadn't been this happy in a very long time, and he loved it. After a while he groaned and rolled on to his stomach, face buried in a pillow. 

"M so tired but I dont wanna sleep," he mumbled, his accent somehow thicker with exhaustion. Mark giggled and patted his head, grabbing the remote. 

"Go to sleep dumbass," he said as he turned off the tv. Mark stood, groaning as he stretched and popped his back. Jack propped his head up on the pillow, watching him. He couldn't help the little skip in his heart as he looked up at his best friend, Jack's breath catching at the cute little sliver of belly that showed under his shirt. His amusement turned to confusion when Mark grabbed a pillow and went over to the couch. 

"What are ye doin?" he asked, scrambling up. Mark looked at him like it was obvious. "Getting ready to sleep?" 

Sean rolled his eyes. "Mark, i'm not gonna make ye sleep on the couch. This is your room and your bed. I can take the couch, or go back to my room..."Mark frowned.

"You don't have to go Jack... If you really want, I can take the bed. " Mark seemed to pout at Jack's mention to leave. It made the Irishman's heart nearly explode, the warmth in his chest almost all-consuming. His expression was more gentle now as he nodded, crawling off the bed and hugging the pillow to his chest.

He and Mark switched places, Mark turning off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into complete darkness. Jack's eyes took a moment to adjust, and when they finally did, he could faintly see Mark's form undressing in the dark. Jack's face heated up, and he was grateful for the cover of darkness. Jack started undressing as well, stripping his pajama bottoms. 

He curled up on the couch, wrapping himself up in the blanket Mark threw at his head. With a little sigh, Jack settled in to his makeshift bed, staring up at the ceiling. The two shifted in to silence. Jack listened to their breathing, soft and quiet, mixed with the noise of the cars and the city life below them. It was somehow comforting, and he smiled to himself as he slowly shut his eyes. Quietly, he heard Mark's voice whisper out in to the darkness. 

"Goodnight Sean." 

He was already asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack blinked his eyes open, sunlight filtering in through the closed curtains of the window. They were an ugly beige color, but somehow pretty in the pinkish glow of early morning. He smiled, glancing over at Mark before sitting up. His friend was still asleep, cute little snores filling the room. Jack shook his head, pulling on his pajama bottoms. He walked over to the window, pulling back the curtains slightly. There was a light fog over the city, the tops of buildings popping up through the mist. The sun was a bright orange on the horizon, coloring the sky pink and purple. Jack missed mornings like this. Usually in Ireland it was too stormy to see the sun, but he at least got some mornings similar to this when he lived in his cabin. Now that he lived in his apartment, and he worked so much... Jack didn't get to drink in sunrises like this anymore. 

Jack jumped and turned when he heard the floor creak behind him. Mark was awake, standing behind him. His hair was sticking up in odd angles, his arms were crossed over his chest, there was a tiny little grin on his face. 

"It's pretty out here, isn't it?" Jack nodded, biting his bottom lip. Mark smiled and moved over to the window, pulling the curtain back further. He looked out at the city, standing so close that Jack could feel the warmth radiating from him. "You forget to look at the sunrise sometimes, you know." he breathed, turning to meet Jack's eyes after a moment. Sean nodded, turning back to the city below them. The world felt smaller, yet somehow larger at the same time. Jack's whole universe was somehow centered on this moment with Mark, and yet he felt so small. It was a lovely feeling. Jack's hand twitched, and he desperately wanted to take hold of Mark's, to never give up this moment. He looked back up at Mark. 

The sun was hitting his face in the most perfect way. His eyes turned in to pools of golden brown, even more gorgeous since he didn't have on his glasses. His messy hair that Jack found so adorable was now shimmering in the sun, the blue getting lighter. Jack stared up at Mark, and it felt almost like he had been created just to admire this man. Mark was looking at him in return now, red sneaking its way up his neck and coloring his face. 

"W-why are you staring at me Sean.." he breathed, heart pounding in his chest.

Silence. The silence was consuming, but not in a bad way. Jack felt so whole, so complete in this one moment. Mark felt the same, felt that if he just stepped closer, if he pulled Jack in to his arms and held on to him as tightly as he could, that the universe would suddenly make sense.

Mark opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the trill of his phone ringing on the bedside table. He sighed and turned, grabbing it. "The Twink" Mark rolled his eyes and swiped his phone. 

"Hey Matt.." Jack turned back to the window. Suddenly it was all back to normal. The day was warm and humid, and they had a lot to do. Jack was pulled back to reality, and it was somehow so much colder than the moment he had just had with Mark. The name lingered in his thoughts. What had just happened between them?

"Hey so that was Matt. They have things set up back home, the guest room is all cleaned and stuff for you... So, I guess that means we should get ready to go..." Jack nodded, stepping away from the window. The curtains fell back into place. 

"I'll meet you downstairs in a bit then?" Jack asked, remembering all of his things were in his room. Mark nodded, and led the way to the door. He pulled it opened for Jack, leaning against it. "See you soon," he mumbled as he passed. Jack nodded, a shiver running through his body. He headed back to his room, trying to be optimistic about the day ahead of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter is weird. it was going to be longer but i felt ive neglected you all long enough. i will attempt to have a one shot out this weekend, let me know what you would like to see ^^ thank you for reading <3


	6. Rock With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trash once again my children. There's a start to sin in this one, get ready. More trash to come (lol its a pun)

The first thing that welcomed Jack when he walked in to Mark's house was the excited puppies bounding up to him and attack-loving him. The Irishman dropped to the ground, laughing, and petted Chica and Lego. He heard Ryan and Matt laughing at him, but he was too happy to care. He had been in their house before, even been around the puppies before, but the two adorable bastards were too cute to resist. Jack looked up at Mark from the floor; he was looking down at him, his arms crossed over his chest and a stupid smile plastered on his face. The kind of smile that only Mark had, when his eyes crinkled up and his teeth showed and he had that dorky giggle... Jack blinked, swallowing hard, and looked back down at Chica to compose himself. Jack patted the dogs on the head before finally pulling himself up, using the wall for leverage. He smiled awkwardly at all the boys grabbing his bags off the floor. 

"Same guest room as before, yeah?" He asked his friends, trying to rid himself of the butterflies in his stomach. The boys nodded, and Ryan stepped forward to take one of Jack's bags. 

"I'll help you man. Matt, why don't you help Mark and then we can all eat breakfast?" Jack smiled, "Thank Ry," he glanced at Mark before following Ryan to the guest room. His friend led him down the familiar hallway, not speaking. He placed Jack's bag on his bed, and turned to him, arms crossed on his chest. "So... It's good to have you back man," Jack smiled at him, awwing. "I've missed you too Ry." 

Ryan smiled before speaking quietly. "Matt has missed you too... But I think Mark missed you the most. He's been so excited since you said you'd come visit.." Ryan looked at the floor. "To tell you the truth... It's nice to see him so happy. He works so hard, and hes a generally happy guy anyway but... I dunno. So... again, it's good to have you back man." With that, Ryan smiled and patted his shoulder and left, closing the door quietly behind him. 

Sean blinked, allowing his friend's words to sink in. He unzipped his bags, mindlessly unpacking, his head spinning. Giving up, Jack put his bag on the floor, falling back on to the bed. Mark had missed him... With a sigh Jack rolled over, staring at the floor. He wanted to lay here all day, sleep off the exhaustion that conventions brought and think about what the hell had him acting so strange... but there would be food if he got up. And Mark. And with that Jack got up, stretching. Changing his shirt would be a good idea, and brushing his hair too... He pulled off his shirt, picking through his clothes until he found the one he wanted. Jack started to pull it on, but was startled by a choking noise. 

Mark was standing at the door, a blush crawling up his neck and coloring his face. He looked flustered, and was ogling at Jack. The Irishman's face heated up as well, and he quickly pulled on the shirt. "I... I didn't hear you come in... Mark.." Jack could hardly breathe. Mark was still staring at him, struggling to compose himself. He snapped back in to focus, mumbling that he was sorry and had come to tell him that Matt made waffles. With that the blue haired man closed the door firmly, practically running from the room. Ryan and Matt watched in confusion as he quickly pushed past them into the outside, sitting beside the pool with his head down. Matt looked at Ryan shrugging. Ryan shook his head. 

"They're totally gay for each other, right." 

"Yep."

Ryan nodded, and turned back to the table, setting the plates out for breakfast.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The breakfast was quiet. Mark didn't really look at Jack, which made the Irishman quite sad, but they did make a lot of jokes with the boys, and plan out the rest of the day. They intended to record a few things with Jack while he was here, and maybe hang out with the grumps and record some there too. Jack was excited for the week ahead to say the least. When they all finished, Ryan and Matt decided to go out to get things for sketches later on, and left Mark and Jack in the house to record. The two men went to the little recording studio Mark had set up, and admittedly it was impressive. The cords were fairly organized (unlike his own set up) and was surprisingly clean. Jack looked around the little room, nodding to himself, and finally turned to Mark, standing in the door way. He smiled and looked at the floor, kicking his shoe against the wooden floor. 

"Don't be so surprised. I cleaned it a few days ago, cause you were gonna be here... Usually its a lot messier. "

Jack smiled, leaning back against Mark's little desk. "I appreciate it, then. Still, this is nice." He looked down, suddenly remembering his conversation with Ryan," The guys told me you... you've been cleaning and stuff, for while I'm here... You really didn't have to do all of that, you know I wouldn't have minded..." Jack smiled halfheartedly at Mark, who was keeping his eyes on the floor. 

"I just... Wanted you to like it here..." 

Sean smiled in understanding, and clapped his hands together. The tension was unbearable for him; he needed a distraction. "Let's get to recording then, shall we? I dunno what games you wanted to play but I'm up for anything." 

Mark smiled and nodded, walking forward and sitting down in his swivel chair. He pulled up another for Jack, allowing the man to sit close by so they would both fit in the capture. Mark fiddled with things, turning on his computer and changing the video capture to fit them both. When the game was pulled up and they could play whatever horror game this was together, Mark smiled at Jack before turning to the camera. 

"Hello everybody, I'm Markiplier and this filthy Irish bastard beside me is JackSepticEye!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They recorded for almost and hour before Mark finally did his outro, and Jack did his. As soon as the camera was turned off, the two leaned back in the chairs, sighing. Jack looked over at his friend; Mark looked tired, but content. His eyes were closed and he had his hands behind his head, so that you could see the muscles of his arms and chest. Jack had to admit, Mark was a gorgeous, sexy son of a bitch. How perfect he was... Jack would never admit to the sinful thoughts in his mind, about what exactly Mark could do with all of that muscle. He bit the inside of his cheek and turned away, desperately thinking of his mother's face to drive all of the thoughts away. 

"Hey Jack, I think I'm gonna record a reading your comments video... Do you mind stepping out? You can go do whatever.." Jack nodded, stepping up and smiling. 

"Sure thing! I'll go play with Lego and Chica or somethin, don't worry. I'll try not to break yer house" he giggled and stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed Jack sighed and shook his head at his own stupidity, and went down the hall to his little room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter seemed to have so many timeskips. The ending is a little messy too, but it transitions right in to the next chapter. Maybe a little sin will be in the next one too, who knows


	7. Love Me Softly

Jack giggled as he splashed in the water. It was warm outside that day, so he took the puppies out to play in the pool with him. Lego and Chica chased each other around the pool while Jack floated, watching them and basking in the sunlight. There was no sun like this back home, where it was directly overhead and undisturbed by clouds. Sean loved Ireland, but he loved this sun. He leaned his head back, letting the cool water envelope him. He opened his eyes and looked up at the window, where he could faintly see Mark through the closed blinds. Jack sighed, an unknown wistfulness in his chest. The Irishman shook his head and climbed out of the pool, shaking his wet hair like a dog. His shorts were waterlogged but no matter; he picked up a little dog toy and started running around the backyard, playing joyfully with the two puppies. It took his mind off things, and he really did love dogs. Jack giggled as he play tackled the puppy to the ground, yelling and grinned ear to ear 

Mark sighed, finger muscles twitching. He had stopped recording the first video ages ago and was waiting for it to render; it took all of his self control to stay in his desk chair. He wanted to at least look out his window and watch his Irishman playing with the puppies... but that was the problem Jack was now **his** Irishman. Mark wasn't sure why he was thinking like this, why he was so ecstatic about Jack coming to visit, why he wanted to hug him so badly and never let go... Mark hadn't been in love in a very long time, and the idea that he was now in love with his best friend... terrified him.

All too soon the video was rendered. Mark no longer had an excuse to hide in his recording room; he could now go downstairs. With a sigh and butterflies in his stomach Mark quietly went downstairs, in time to see Jack coming in. He was still soaked, his hair wavy and all over the place, and was covered in grass and dirt. There was a stupid smile on his stupid adorable face, and Mark's heart was in his chest. For a moment all Mark could focus on was how adorable Jack looked.. Until he started focusing on the fact that he was still shirtless. Jack wasn't as buff as Mark, not even close but... He was toned. His chest was covered in a light bit of hair, all the way down to his bellybutton.. And his hips. Mark all of a sudden was very warm as he ogled at the way Jack's shorts hugged his skin. Mark swallowed thickly and looked away, looked at anything else. 

"Done recording already?" Jack asked brightly, oblivious to Mark's dilemma as he grabbed a towel off the back of one of the chairs. Ryan or Matt must have left it for him, the dears. 

Mark nodded, sheepishly keeping his eyes down. He stuttered something out about having to pee, and dashed back upstairs and locked the bathroom door. Mark leaned against the wall, closing his eyes tightly. 

"Stupid," he hissed, falling to his knees. Mark had fucked up, had really fucked up. He was in love with Jack, he knew it now. He loved him. Mark loved Sean. When the realization hit him, tears stung his eyes. Everything made sense now, his whole life. Swallowing his tears, Mark pulled out his phone. 

"Hello?" the familiar sound of his brother's voice comforted him, and for a moment Mark smiled. 

"Hey Thomas," Mark's voice cracked, and he winced. "Just wanted to check up on ya, see how you were." 

"Cut the bullshit little brother, what's up?" Mark laughed. Tom knew him better than he himself did, of course he would know something was wrong. 

"Thomas... I think.. I think I'm.. I'm in love with someone man... Someone very close to me... And I don't know what to do..." 

Mark could almost feel his brother's smile through the phone. "Finally! You want to tell me who it is?" 

Mark sighed. "No? Not yet... the reason I called though is to ask for help... I acted really stupid today and I.. I probably need to apologize to them but I don't know how." 

Across the country Thomas smiled, a gut feeling as to whom Mark had feelings for. Mom owed him 20 bucks if he was right. "Mark... Just apologize. It's as simple as that. If you be yourself and be honest, you'll be okay man. Trust me. I have to go but call me again soon and tell me how it went?" 

Mark frowned but nodded. "Yeah.. Love you Tom." 

"Love you too Mark." Mark sat the phone down on the bathroom floor and rubbed his hands over his eyes. He got up after a moment, sliding his phone into his back pocket. He took a deep breath and left the bathroom, going down the hall to Jack's room. Before he lost his nerve, Mark opened the door quietly. 

"Sean I-" Mark stopped, jaw almost hitting the floor. Jack was forcing his still damp legs in to tight dark jeans, still shirtless, the bastard. Mark stood there eyes wide, as Jack jumped and turned, shirt in hand. 

"Mark? Jaesus, I didn't hear you knock... Y-you okay man?" Jack frowned, concern chasing away what embarrassment and surprise he had before. Mark seemed upset, and he had called him his real name... Jack walked over to the blue haired man in his doorway, placing his hand gently on Mark's shoulder. The Irishman had to ignore the fact that he could feel how muscular Mark was through his shirt, and focus on helping his friend. "What's wrong buddy, you okay...?" 

Mark couldn't take it any longer. He felt like he was going to be sick. Everything that had happened during the con and while Jack had stayed with him... It was slowly becoming too much. Mark shook his head, eyes stinging. Without a word Jack pulled him in to his arms, rubbing his hand in small circles on Mark's back. 

Jack smelled wonderful. If it wasn't for how distraught he was, Mark would be in heaven right about now. Instead, he clung to his friend, trying not to cry. "Sorry," he whispered, keeping his face hidden in Jack's neck. Jack shook his head and held him closer. "It's alright man.. Sometimes ya just need a hug." Jack pulled away gently, giving Mark a little smile. Mark smiled back unable to help the little skip in his heart. 

"Let me put on a shirt and we can talk, okay markimoo?" Mark nodded, and stepped out of the room politely. Jack hurriedly put on a shirt and some deodorant and opened his door, inviting Mark back inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended for this chapter to be longer and a lot more inappropriate but i've been caught up in school, and im currently coming down with the flu as im writing this. i'm very very very sorry for the delay, thank you all so much for being patient with me <3 
> 
> also my titles never seem to make sense idek


	8. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark decides to talk to Jack, and have a day out of the house together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incredibly sorry for absence. I wont pretend to have an excuse, its just been a mix of laziness and depression. Hopefully I'll have more content for you all.

Jack sat on his bed, looking up at his friend in a mix of concern and confusion. "Do you wanna sit down Mark? You can tell me what's going on." 

Mark sighed and nodded, sitting beside the Irishman. He kept his eyes down as he spoke. "I've just realized lately.. that I like someone... But it's not a good thing, since he won't ever like me back.." 

Jack's eyebrows rose. "He? I didn't know you were gay Mark..." 

Mark cringed, keeping his head down. "I.. didn't really realize it myself until not too long ago... That's not a problem, r-right..?" 

Jack patted his shoulder. "Nah, not at all Markimoo," the Irishman smiled as he looked down at their feet, "to tell you the truth I've been questioning myself?" Jack admitted, feeling Mark whip his head around to stare at him. Sean smiled up at his friend. "So.. We're in this together? It'll be okay Mark, and if you want I won't tell anyone?" Mark nodded timidly, tears in his eyes. He couldn't stand being this emotional, he probably looked stupid, but Mark was so relieved that Jack didn't hate him. Sean pulled him in to a hug, rubbing small circles on Mark's back until he calmed down. Mark probably leaned against Sean for longer than he should've.. but it was so safe. Jack was warm and quiet right now, touching him softly in an attempt to calm him... Mark didn't ever want this to end, but he had to pull away eventually. 

With a sniffle he lifted his head, cracking a smile at Jack. "Thank you. I'm sorry I cried all over you... What a wuss I am right?" 

Jack rolled his eyes and pushed at his shoulder playfully. "You're not a wuss Mark, really. You're like, 180lbs of muscle and sass, remember? Not a wuss." Mark smiled and rolled his eyes at Jack. "And what about you Mr. Leprechaun. You're made of nothing but potatoes and shouting." Jack laughed and protested loudly, yelling at Mark in silly stereotypical Irish slang. The banter died away into a giggling fit, both men, falling back on to the bed, clutching their stomachs. 

The laughter eventually died away too, and Mark turned his head to look at Jack. The irishman's hair was everywhere, but he had a happy little smile on his face, so content. His eyes were closed, and Mark noticed how long Sean's eyelashes were, casting little shadows on his cheeks. Mark shifted, propping himself up to stare at Sean. His eyes were still stinging from crying, but he forced himself to not tear up while he stared at his friend. Sean finally seemed to notice, as he opened his eyes. He grinned at Mark, chuckling quietly. "What're you staring at me for, ya silly?" Mark blushed and shook his head turning away awkwardly. "So um.. Do you wanna go do something with me today?" Mark said, changing the subject quickly. Jack sat up and nodded. "I was thinking of redying my hair.. I was thinking red? You can tag along if you want, your green is starting to fade a bit..." 

Jack nodded, standing and stretching. He followed Mark downstairs, where they told Matt and Ryan of their plans. 

"Okay so, we have to pick up groceries and the stuff we needed for that sketch.. Anything else?" Mark said, phone in hand. Jack found it funny that Mark kept grocery lists on his phone; Jack was still fond of writing down everything he needed in a little notebook. Matt and Ry shook their heads, and Mark nodded, slipping his phone in to his pocket. "Ready to go?" Jack nodded and followed Mark to his car. Jack was always amused when he was in America; even riding in the passenger seat was confusing and slightly scary. 

_ 

The boys agreed that getting their hair done first would be best, considering leaving groceries outside in the heat for hours was not a good idea. Mark held the door open for Sean, blinking as his eyes adjusted. Mark smiled politely at the woman behind the desk. 

"I called in an appointment on the way over..?" 

The woman nodded, a fake pink smile falling on them both "Dee is almost finished, it'll be maybe another ten minutes? But you're welcome to take a seat and wait." Mark nodded, thanking her, and he and Jack awkwardly stood off to the side. Unfortunately the place was pretty packed, but Frenchies was a popular salon. Both Mark and the Grumps trusted this place, so Sean figured the service was worth it. 

"So uh.. About earlier?" Mark whispered, glancing at Jack nervously. The Irishman rolled his eyes. 

"Dude, c'mon. You're my best friend, I love ya Mark. We're cool, I promise." Mark nodded, turning away awkwardly. _I love you._ Mark knew he didn't mean it, but he couldn't help but wonder... They both turned when Mark's name was called, and the thought was dismissed, for the moment. 

_Honestly Sean, what do you think youre doin? Telling Mark you love him... What if he finds out, what if he rejects you.._ Jack's stomach was twisting at the thought of Mark having a crush. _Who could it be?_ Jack was vaguely listening to the woman as she babbled while doing his hair, running names through his head. It could be any number of Mark's friends.. No. Jack had to figure this out... He would have to tell Mark the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a lot shorter than i intended, but i kept changing things. thank you all once again for being so patient <3


	9. Irresistible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, i would like to mention that i know Mark and Matt and Ryan had a sort of falling out, but I put them in this story so i'm going to keep them there. But, I'll think about adding Tyler in somehow. (Maybe not Ethan, but only because i dont know much about him yet.) If you want though give me feedback on this issue and i'll come up with a way to change it :)

Jack was on autopilot. Mindlessly chatting with the stylist, basic polite chit chat coming naturally to him in that moment, because the Irishman's mind was far away. Well, a chair away, but still. Jack glanced at Mark occasionally, careful that it would only be a quick glance. He needed to figure out how to tell him.. What could he do? Mark was the cheesy, romantic type.. Maybe he could ask Matt and Ryan for help, or the grumps? Suzy! Suzy could help, and she would love this probably. 

Mark was shaking. Jack.. Didn't hate him. Jack loved him.. but probably only as a friend. Mark didn't know what to do.. He loved Sean; glancing over reminded him of that. His eyes, which were so beautifully blue, the dorky smile, the softness that radiated from him.. Mark loved him in every cliche way there was, and so much more. Maybe he should tell him.. Mark was never one to run away from his fears.. No. He would do this. He could do this. Mark shifted in his seat, a newfound fire burning within him. Mark had always been a passionate person; when it builds up, there's little to nothing stopping him from achieving what he sets out to do. Mark was going to tell Jack, and no matter how things turn out, he would be satisfied knowing he did what he thought was impossible. _But.. It would still be wonderful if Sean loved him back.. Oh, he hoped Sean loved him back.._

________________________________________________

If they were dating this would've been the most adorably gay thing they've done yet. Jack smiled to himself as he followed Mark around the grocery store. Mark was mumbling to himself, brushing they newly-red strands of hair out of his face. Jack watched him for the most part, making fun of him and helping him find things as needed. At one point. Jack poked Mark and laughed. 

"You look kinda like a kid y'know, too small for the cart." Mark mocked being angry and jabbed him with his elbow, calling Jack a leprechaun and speaking in his "Irish" accent. Jack shook his head and laughed, grabbing some candy on their way over to the check-out line. During this time, Jack had started to perfect his plan. Jack had to stop by the Grumps soon anyway; he was helping Danny and Brian with some new Ninja Sex Party thing, so he'd just ask Mark to drop him off on his way back to his place. Jack was excited about helping the guys, of course, but being at the Grump Space meant he could talk to Suzy; He had a few ideas, but he really needed her help to pull it off. 

Mark noticed that Jack had gotten quieter. He looked over at him curiously; he seemed distracted by something, lost in thought, but Mark figured it would be better to not bother him about it. Mark payed for their groceries, glancing at Jack when he snapped back in to the present and started helping Mark with the bags. They walked back to Mark's car quietly, although the silence was almost comfortable? Despite Mark being a ball of nerves after coming out to his best friend and crush, he trusted Sean. He said he was okay with Mark, and Mark believed him. Mark started the car, and was surprised when Jack spoke up. 

"Hey Mark, do you mind dropping me off at the Grumps? I forgot I was supposed to be helping Danny with some NSP stuff. I'll get one of them to give me a ride home, or harass you if it doesn't take too long, Mr.Chauffeur." Mark smiled and nodded, switching lanes so that he could drop Sean off. Mark worried a bit... Jack wouldn't tell them that he was gay, would he? Not that it mattered much; the grumps were an understanding and very loving group of people, and probably wouldn't care if he had three eyes and a tail, but still... Nah. Jack wouldn't do that.. Nevertheless. Mark cleared his throat. "Jack um.. Do.. Do you mind not telling them.. About, like, me .. Liking guys? It's not that i don't want them to know, it's just that i don't think i'm ready to really tell too many people..." Sean nodded, and Mark relaxed. Jack's expression grew soft. 

"Mark, really. You're alright. I won't do anything unless you give me permission to, okay? But, I think you know that you coming out will be taken well, both by your friends and by the community.. People are a lot more open minded than we give them credit for; and if they aren't then they don't belong around you anyway. Okay? It's gonna be fine." Mark nodded, touched by Sean's honesty. He was right, of course, but it didn't stop Mark from wanting to tear up. Jack really was a good friend.. He hoped that his feelings wouldn't ruin that. Mark sniffled, pulling up to the curb outside of the Grump Space. 

"Don't forget your candy, you goof. Text me whenever you're ready to come h- whenever you're ready for me to come get you." Mark's ears turned a bit red when he caught his mistake. Apparently Jack caught it too. The Irishman made a face, but smirked at him. "Yes, Dad, whatever guh." Mark's ears got even redder, and he playfully shoved his friend out of the car. Jack laughed as Mark flipped him off, and walked up to the door of the Grump Space. Mark could hear his heartbeat the whole ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Figured I'd give a lil taste of the next chapter. I'm sorry this took so long; between getting sick and school I still never have time. Buuutttt I'm on break this week so I'm going to do my best to put out chapters. Hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for being patient with me!!


	10. He's the Prettiest Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter literally within the same hour because i was in a groove

Jack knocked on the door, laughter fading away to slight nervousness. He knew they would be happy to have him over, especially since he was helping with work, but he was now worried if Suzy would be as willing to help as he thought she would. Sean masked this worry, smiling as the door opened. Vernon, one of the new additions to the grump family, shouted happily and hugged Sean before leading him inside. "Danny, the sack of potatoes you ordered is here!" He yelled out, confusing the fluffy haired man that walked out of the recording room. 

"Potatoes, Vernon what the- Jack!!" Danny beamed and ran over, hugging him tightly. Jack laughed, passed around from grump to grump being engulfed in hugs. When they finally released him, Jack smiled. Danny and Brian immediately started talking about the video they were planning, wanting him to help out and maybe listen to the track for them. Jack agreed, pushing aside his thoughts for the moment. He would worry about himself later; for now he wanted to help his friends. 

The track was wonderful, of course. Jack listened to it twice, jamming out the second time around. He giggled and smiled at the guys, both of them looking relieved and proud. Jack stepped out of the sound booth, going over Danny's plans for the music video that goes along with the song. After a few moments Danny gave him a funny look. 

"Not to be like, rude or unappreciative or anything but.. You okay Jack? You seem kinda distracted.." Jack laughed awkwardly. "I.. kinda have something on my mind yeah. I was gonna ask Suzy for help actually but.. I dunno." 

Danny sat on the couch, looking up at him, a mixture of confusion and worry. "Well, if you wanna talk about it man you know you have friends that care and will listen. Me, Suzy, the rest of the grumps, Mark.. We all are here to help." Jack sighed, sitting down beside him and looked at the floor uncomfortably. 

"Well.. The problem kinda is about Mark.." Jack glanced up; Danny was watching him, patient and caring, and Brian was sitting in the corner, listening. Though he seemed stoic to most, his face was kind and he seemed just as concerned and as ready to help as Danny was. Jack relaxed, sighing as he confessed what had been plaguing his mind for so long. Danny nodded as he listened, waiting patiently for Jack to get it all off of his chest before he spoke up. 

"I'm not gay, but I have had somewhat similar situations with girls in the past so..." Danny sighed, frowning at him," Jack, I think you should tell Mark the truth. Regardless of if he shares the same feelings, Mark cares about you and will accept you no matter what, and I'm sure he'll try to find a way to help you through it all. Besides, you need to get this out. It obviously bothers you to keep it inside; I think it'd be a lot healthier if you got everything out in the open." Brian nodded his agreement, and Jack sighed. 

"Yeah, I think you're right.. Damn you Dan, and all your Jew-y wisdom." Jack cracked a smile and Danny giggled. "It's all in the fro baby." Jack rolled his eyes, getting off the couch. Dan stood as well, hugging Sean quickly before opening the door. 

"Hey Suzy, can you come here for a minute?" Suzy turned and stood from her desk, padding over. Danny and Brian smiled encouragingly at him before leaving the room, leaving Suzy and Jack at the door. She looked at him, confused. 

"Did they need me for something or.." Jack shook his head. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you.. Can we talk in here?" Jack asked, anxiety building in his stomach once more. Suzy nodded, sitting on the couch, looking at Jack patiently. He sighed and closed the door, confessing for the second time. 

When Jack finished, a grin slowly crept on Suzy's face. Jack smiled nervously, raising an eyebrow. Suzy smiled and giggled. "I'm sorry I just.. Jack, no offense, but it's just slightly obvious that you've liked Mark for a while. Maybe you two didn't notice but, well.. The rest of us have. " Jack blushed, warmth spreading from his neck to his ears. Suzy patted his knee, her face shifting from amused to caring. "Jack, it's okay. We obviously accept you, of course we do, but.. How do you plan on telling Mark?" Jack sighed, looking up at her cautiously. "Well.. that's what I wanted to ask you about. I have a few ideas on how to tell Mark but.. I.. He's a dork, a really romantic dork, and if it goes well then I want it to be something he'll remember.. " Suzy smiled, awh'ing at his words. Jack's face grew hotter. 

Suzy stood, smiling down at Jack with her hands in her jacket pockets. "Welp.. Let's strategize. you're in town for a few more days.. Let's see what we can come up with." 

_________________________ 

When Arin finally brought Jack home it was dark outside. Jack thanked him for the ride, and waved as he drove away. He walked up the path to Mark's front door, turning the handle quietly, surprised that it was unlocked. Ryan and Matt were on the couch in the living room playing games, with Chica sitting on the floor by their feet. She ran to greet Jack when he walked in, jumping on him and trying to lick him, causing the boys to turn. Matt paused the game, quietly getting up and walking over, hands in his pockets. 

"Hey Jack, we were wondering when you were gonna get home." Ryan waved from the couch, and Jack waved back. "Yeah we worked a bit later than anticipated. I got Arin to give me a ride home, I didn't wanna bother Mark.. Is he in bed?" Matt shrugged, and Ryan stood, stretching before walking over. "Mark usually goes to bed pretty early but I imagine he tried to stay up to make sure you got home safe. Mark did that with us a lot too, he's a worrier. You can go check and see if you want; Me and Matt are gonna chill down here for a bit before we go to bed too." You nodded at the guys and they returned to their place on the couch, chica following them soon after. You tiredly headed upstairs, passing your room to go peek in Mark's door. 

He was awake; Mark was sitting at his desk in the corner, quietly editing a video. He was in his pajama bottoms, as always, and a faded red t-shirt. Jack smiled, enjoying the sight for a moment before knocking quietly. Mark turned quickly, getting out of his chair to walk over to the door. "Hey! You're back." He said, smiling at Jack. He couldn't tell but he think Mark looked kind of relieved; Ryan was right, he must have been worrying. Jack nodded, smiling as he leaned against the door frame. 

"Yeah, we worked a bit longer than I expected. Guess we got carried away.. The track was great though, and Danny and Brian had some great ideas for the new video.. Maybe you can stop by tomorrow? They were thinking of getting you to join in as well, and I think Arin may have mentioned getting you to do some more voice stuff on the Starbomb album? It's still early in development but.. " Jack trailed off. Mark was listening, nodding along, but it was obvious that he was exhausted. Mark really did work too hard. Jack smiled softly. "We can talk more about it tomorrow Markimoo. Right now i think you need to go to bed; if you pass out on me i don't think i could carry yer big butt to bed." Mark laughed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah you're right, your scrawny self probably couldn't even pick me up." Jack laughed, pretending to be hurt. 

"How dare you insult an Irishman! I'll take that as a challenge, Markimoo!" Jack grinned devilishly, moving quickly. He didn't think he could do it, either, but Jack managed to pick up Mark, holding him bridal style. Jack grinned, ignoring how heavy Mark was to gloat at the shocked expression on his face. Jack suddenly realized the position they were in. Mark's arms were around Jack's neck, his face so close to his own, and Mark could probably feel his heartbeat. They stared at each other for a second, hair in their faces, before Jack set him down gently, laughing triumphantly. "See! Never doubt the strength of the Irish!" Mark rolled his eyes and laughed, watching Jack with a smile as he gloated his victory. But Mark could still feel the warmth of Jack's arms, the blush that was creeping along his face, and.. Honestly? Mark hadn't expected Jack to be that strong.. He liked that, he liked it a lot. 

Mark coughed, but kept his smile. "Alright alright, now that you've insulted my manliness in my own home.. I think it's time for bed?" Jack smiled and nodded, telling Mark goodnight before closing the door. Mark sighed as soon as he heard Jack's bedroom door close, biting his lip. Mark.. Mark was in trouble. Because he really, really liked how strong Jack was... Mark turned off his light and crawled in bed, trying to ignore the thoughts swimming in his head and the tightness of his sleeping pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so hinting at smut; i think i'll try to write in a smutty chapter that doesn't affect the story too much, that you can skip over if you'd like?


	11. Can We Fast Forward to Go Down On Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! this is a smut chapter, not important to the plot really, but for fun ;) if smut makes you uncomfortable then you can skip over this and just wait for the next chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly going to be from Mark's perspective, since it's his dream after all

_Jack slammed me against the wall, my head bouncing from the impact, but at this point it didn't even matter; Sean's mouth was hot against my skin, licking and biting and kissing. I moaned, shifting, trying to get him as close to me as I possibly could. My entire body was screaming more. Jack smirked at me devilishly, picking me up so that my legs were wrapped around his slender torso. I could feel heat shifting throughout my body, some to color my face, and the rest to the throbbing in my pants._

_Sean carried me to the bedroom, bending me over the bed. I moaned again, shivering as i felt his fingers pull down my pajamas and boxers. He flipped me over, smirking at me as he pulled my shirt off. I stared up at him, watching as he took his own clothes off. Jack wasn't overly muscular, but toned, with light chest hair scattered over his chest. I almost moaned at the sight of him; he was beautiful, but he became absolutely enticing when he took his jeans off. Jack was at least 2 inches above average, and thin, as slender as the rest of him. I shivered when he walked over, smirking as he rubbed his cock against my jaw._

_Jack ran his fingers through my hair, looking down at me expectantly. I looked up at him with wide eyes, swallowing before opening my mouth. I closed my eyes as he put his cock in my mouth, shivering when he mumbled swears under his breath. "Mark, fuck.. Such a pretty little slut..." I started sucking, swirling my tongue around, pulling away so that i could suck on the tip before going all the way down again. Jack moaned loudly, grabbing my hair roughly before beginning to fuck my mouth. I could feel my own cock twitch, and i moaned around him. He pulled away suddenly, looking at me with a filthy grin on his face._

_"Turn over." he said. His voice had dropped, making his accent thicker. I shakily did as he asked, bending over the bed. Jack grabbed his belt from the ground and tied my hands together, keeping them bound in front of me. Jack kissed down my back, raking his nails into my skin as he moved downward. I shivered, feeling him move away for a moment. I heard the bottle of lube be opened, but was still unprepared when his finger entered me. I cried out as he slowly forced his way inside of me, shaking as he added another finger. Jack scissored me open, kissing my neck until I stopped shaking._

_"You okay?" he asked quietly, his breath warm against my ear. I nodded, and Sean smiled, kissing me gently before pulling away. I felt his fingers pull out before his cock pushed inside. I bit my lip to keep from screaming but a loud moan still escaped my lips.Sean was perfect, filling me completely. I groaned, breathing hard when he bottomed out._

_"P-please.. Jack.. please just **fuck me already** " Jack smirked devilishly, putting his hands on my shoulders, and started building up a rhythm. I could feel myself getting closer to orgasm, the feeling of him slamming into me indescribably wonderful. My eyes rolled back when one of his hands reached around to grab my cock, slowly pumping. Jack pulled out, making me whine. Suddenly, I felt him pull me up, picking me up and shoving me against the wall behind him. He wrapped my legs around his waist, my bound arms going around his neck. Jack was strong, so perfectly strong, and i cried out when he started fucking me again. Sean was going hard and rough, making me shake as i neared my orgasm. _

_"J-Jack! I'm... I'm going to c-cum!" Jack smirked, kissing me roughly. I pulled away from his mouth, crying out as I shook; I came hard, white shooting up onto my stomach and Jack's. I spasmed, clenching around Jack as he continued to slam into me. The overstimulation was getting to be too much; I was rambling, moaning out nonsense, until Jack finally came inside of me. He moved slowly, riding out his orgasm, before finally pulling out. My knees buckled, and Sean picked me up effortlessly before I could fall to the ground. He carried me to my bed, laying me down gently before getting a towel to clean us off. Finally, he lay beside me, his breathing evening out. I scooted closer to him, his arms wrapping around me tightly as I lay on his chest._

_"I love you," i whispered, eyes fluttering shut._

_"I love you too Mark," Sean breathed into my ear, both of us drifting..._


	12. A Love Like War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting this off immediately after the dream, and am going to try to make it so that the dream isn't important to the plot of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone notice that most of my chapter titles are emo/pop punk song titles? no?? well they usually are cause i'm edgy af rip
> 
> also, thank you for being patient. i never have time to write aside from breaks, so i'm sorry my chapters are always sporadic :/

Mark shot up in his bed, breathing hard. The dream left him shaking. Sean, him.. Mark swallowed hard, trying to ignore his urges. The dream rattled him; he loved Sean, really loved him, and now his brain wouldn't stop thinking about him. Mark mechanically moved throughout his morning routine; shower, getting dressed, feeding Chica, making breakfast for himself, checking twitter.. Mark barely even noticed when Matt and Ryan walked in. The two shared looks, trying to figure out why Mark wasn't his normally animated self. They both started putting things together when Jack came downstairs sleepily, greeting everyone before making himself breakfast. Mark kept his head down, not looking up when Jack sat down at the table. Mark mumbled something about having to set up recording equipment before shuffling away, putting his bowl in the sink before hurrying upstairs. Jack watched him go, a puzzled look on his face. 

Ryan and Matt looked at each other before sitting down in front of their friend. They both shrugged when Sean asked what was wrong with Mark. "Maybe you should go check on him?" Matt offered, and Jack shook his head. 

"He left as soon as I cam in.. Maybe he's mad at me for something?" the thought made the Irishman sick. "Ryan, can you go talk to him?.." Jack asked, looking over at his friend pleadingly. Ryan sighed and nodded, scooting away from the table. He went up to Mark's room, quietly opening the door. Mark was sitting on the bed, elbows on his knees with his head in his hands. He didn't even look up when Ryan sat down on the floor in front of him. 

After a moment of silence Ryan finally spoke. "Mark.. you know you can talk to me about it if you want to. We all want you to be okay.. What's wrong?" Mark sniffled and mumbled under his breath. "I couldn't hear you Mark wha-" " _I love Sean_ " he hissed, glancing at the door. Ryan sat back, shocked, before nodding in understanding. 

"So.. That's a bad thing because..?' Mark sighed, feeling suddenly drained. "Because I don't know what to do about it Ry," he finished the sentence, falling backwards on his bed. Ryan got up, moving to sit beside him. 

"I want to tell him, but I don't.. I don't know what would happen. Aside from the internet exploding, there's the matter of how to ask him and then if he likes me back, what we would do since he lives in fucking Ireland and what would happen with our channels and shit like that. And.. And if he doesn't.." Mark trailed off, his eyes scrunching closed. Ryan nodded to himself, thinking. 

"Mark.." he started slowly," I think it's like this. This could be one of the best things to ever happen to you, or the worst.. but the chance of it being good is worth the risk I think? I mean, you love Sean right?" 

Mark nodded furiously, opening his eyes. "He.. He gets so passionate about things.. His eyes light up and his accent gets thicker, and even thicker when he's mad about something.. He cares so much about everything and is so genuine, and he's so much smarter than he gives himself credit for. And he's so talented, like no one sees how actually amazing he is.. And the little faces he makes when he's thinking or hes concentrated or he's bored.. I.. I love him so much Ry.." Ryan nodded, patting Mark's shoulder. 

After a moment Mark sighed. "I have to tell him don't I?" Ryan nodded, looking at his friend sympathetically. The redhead groaned and sat up, making a face before getting out of bed. "I'll.. I'll figure out how. Thanks Ry." Ryan nodded, hugging Mark before leaving the room. He went back downstairs; Matt and Jack were sitting in the living room now. The T.V. was on but neither of them seemed to be watching it; Matt was on his phone and Jack looked like he was staring at the wall. They both turned when Ryan entered the room, raising their eyebrows expectantly. 

"He's okay. Just going through some personal stuff. I think he'll talk to us about it when he's ready." He assured them, subtly making sure they wouldn't press Mark about the issue. Both men nodded, understanding immediately. Matt turned his attention back to his phone, but Jack stood, chewing on his lip. "I think.. I think I'm gonna go talk to him? Not about, like, whatever is going on, but ask him about schedules.. I'm only here for 4 more days.." Ryan nodded and Jack made his way upstairs. 

______________________ 

Mark was pacing his room when Sean knocked on the door. Mark stopped, nodding at him to come in. Jack sat on the bed, looking up at his friend sheepishly. 

"Sorry to bother ya markimoo, but I just wanted to ask... We're still gonna work on sketches later yeah? And some more videos.. I only have a few days left, but if you don't feel up to doing them.." Jack trailed off as Mark furiously shook his head. 

"I'm fine, it's fine.. We can still record." 

Jack nodded, chewing on his lip. Finally he worked up the nerve to ask. "I was actually hoping this week we could go out and do something..? Suzy told me about this place, I want to show you..." Mark cocked his head to the side, staring at Sean curiously. Jack flushed, biting down harder on his lip, before Mark finally nodded. 

"Yeah.. Yeah, I'd like that. When do you want to go..?" Jack sighed in relief. "Tomorrow night after filming? Maybe at 7?" When Mark nodded Jack stood and grinned, hugging Mark tightly. 

"Awesome," he breathed, and Mark repressed a shiver," I'll go then, okay? Yell at me whenever you want to get to work." he said as he pulled away. Mark nodded, getting his breathing back in control. Tomorrow. He was going somewhere with Jack tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little shabby but not too bad i hope. as always feedback is appreciated, and thank you for sticking with me :)


	13. It Was Always You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confession you've all been waiting for, with a cheesy and kinda gooey ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup fuckers, bet you didn't expect an update right? Well, I didn't either, but the mass amount of comments and overwhelming positivity made me want to finish this. I might give you one more chapter, as an epilogue and more smut because who can get enough of that, before I officially say that this fic is over. For now, I really hope you all enjoy this <3 Thanks for being patient and sticking with this story, it truly does mean a lot to me.

Mark clapped his hands together, smiling at his small group of friends. “Alright, I think that’s all the footage we’ll need for this sketch, I think the Grumps want us in a NSP vid later this month but otherwise let’s go get this bitch edited!”

Amid the laughter and applause, Mark took the chance to look over at Jack. He was laughing at something Ryan had said, and how happy he looked made Mark’s heart do something weird in his chest. He turned away, biting the inside of his lip thoughtfully. 

Jack mentioned going somewhere late tonight, and Mark was fine with that, but he was being so cryptic about it all. He had to admit, though, he was kind of digging the mysterious Irishman thing. Or maybe it was just Sean, but whatever.

Mark walked out of the living room, letting his small group of friends talk before Matt and Ryan started to work on the videos. Tyler and Wade managed to fly out to LA for the sketch, and it was nice to have them around, but it put Mark on a weird schedule. Not that he minded, obviously, but.. His head was so full of everything, he felt more like he was on autopilot than anything. 

“Hey.”

Mark’s head snapped up from where he had been staring at his shoes, a smile slowly forming on his face when he saw that it was Jack. His hands were in his back pockets, and he looked worried almost. 

“Hey,” Mark said quietly, trying not to flip at Jack leaned against the counter beside him. 

“Mark, if you aren’t feelin well man, we don’t have to do anything..”

“No! No, I’m fine, just.. Scheduling is a bitch, y’know?”

Jack laughed, nodding. “Yeah, I get you. Well um.. When you get ready, later, wear something comfortable? I’ll meet you outside at 7, and I’ll drive.” 

“Jack, you don’t have a US driver's license.”

“Okay, shut up, then you’ll drive and I’ll just give good directions then.” Jack stuck out his tongue playfully, and despite the stupid grin on his face Mark rolled his eyes. 

Matt stuck his head in the kitchen, informing Mark that he was going upstairs to start editing. Jack sighed after he left, moving away from the counter. “I need to go do stuff too, Mark, but if you need me I’ll be in my room.”

Mark nodded, and Jack hurried upstairs after Matt. He sat down at the small desk in the corner of the room, opening his laptop. He checked on his channel, making sure videos were still uploaded as they were scheduled to, before closing it nervously. With a glance at the door, Jack pulled out his phone, dialing Suzy. She answered on the fourth ring.

“Hey, Suz,” he greeted her as cheerfully as he could, slowly feeling his nerves ebb away. 

“Hey Jack, how’re things?”

“Good, good so far.. I think I have everything ready, I just need time to kind of hurry up, y’know?”

“Can’t rush perfection, Jack, but yeah I get you.” 

Jack paused, chewing his lips before speaking quietly. “Suzy.. You’ve been with Arin for a while.. Does it ever stop being scary?”

He could almost picture the smile on her face as she spoke, “Nah, but in the best way. Like, after you’re together for a while.. Things stop being scary because you want to impress them, and start being scary because you’re both scared together. Sean, if he really likes you like we all think he does, you’ll get there eventually, I promise. He’s probably more terrified than you.” 

Jack nodded, somewhat reassured. He chatted with Suzy for a few more minutes before standing and stretching. It was getting closer and closer to time; he’d take a shower and get dressed, and then get the last few things ready. He could do this. 

~//~

Mark would like to say that he wasn’t nervous at all, that he walked outside to meet Jack and was the model of confidence and the epitome of sexiness. But that wouldn’t be even close to the truth. 

Mark was nervous as he walked outside, calling out a goodbye to everyone in the living room. Jack was leaning against his car, in ripped jeans and a thin long-sleeved shirt. The small smile on his face both comforted and excited Mark. 

“Alright, so, we’re going to this place first, and then we’re gonna go get dinner kinda late, if that’s okay by you?”

Mark nodded, getting into the car and putting his seatbelt on. Jack gave him directions, but otherwise didn’t speak. Mark could see him in the corner of his eye, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Jack was nervous, more so than Mark was, and that.. That was exciting. 

After a while of driving and only getting lost once, Mark pulled into a small parking lot outside of a forest. He looked over at Jack, confused, to find that he was already getting out of the car. Mark watched in confusion as Jack pulled a small backpack out of the backseat, but the other man offered no explanation. Shrugging, Mark followed Jack as he led him through a trail. He could hear him mumbling directions to himself, before he suddenly turned around to face Mark. 

“Okay, so Suzy told me about this place, and.. Yeah.” With that Jack continued forward, and Mark followed him cautiously. Suddenly the woods were no longer surrounding him. Mark and Jack were standing in the middle of a little clearing, with the sunset directly overhead, stars starting to twinkle their way into existence. There was a small trail that led to a lake, but jack didn’t seem to be concerned with that. Instead, he was bent over, pulling what looked like blankets out of the bag. Mark felt a blush creeping up his face as he watched Jack lay blankets out on the ground. 

“I.. I know it’s kind of cheesy and weird, but I wanted to watch the stars? I don’t really get to, in Ireland, and watching with someone is always nicer.” 

Mark nodded, laying down when Jack did. They were close enough for their elbows to touch, and Mark shifted a bit before he was comfortable. Jack was warm beside him, so warm, and smelled really good. Mark was trying to figure out what cologne it was when Jack spoke again. 

“I wanna thank you, by the way. Like.. For everything.” 

Mark looked at him in confusion. “You’re welcome, I guess, but.. What do you mean?”

Jack shrugged, still not meeting his eyes. “You.. When I was younger, you already know you inspired me a lot, your channel I mean, and then… I dunno, you’ve always been a really good friend to me Mark, throughout everything.” 

Mark felt his face get warmer, but he shook his head. “You don’t have to thank me for that, man.” 

He heard Jack take a deep breath, and then he started speaking quietly. “Mark.. I want to thank you, because.. You.. You mean a lot to me, you kind of always have, and.. I..” 

Mark rolled so that he was on his side, facing Jack, his brown eyes wide. “Sean, what..” 

Jack bit his lip and looked over at him, his heart stopping before speeding up again. Dusk was settling over the both of them, and it was almost unfair how actually gorgeous Mark looked. Jack sighed and turned, fear and excitement pushing him along. 

“Mark.. I.. I think I’m in love with you,” he said, voice getting quieter with every word. Mark heard him, though, and his words were ringing in his ears. 

Mark stared at him, mouth hanging open slightly. If this was a dream, or a prank, Mark might actually cry. Jack was staring at him, though, his blue eyes full of fear and oh god he was telling the truth, Jack actually…

“Mark, um.. If.. If you could say something, that would be cool.. Even if you don’t feel the same, that’s fine, I.. I can stay with the grumps tonight, if you.. I-” Mark cut him off by throwing his arms around his neck, half on top of Sean. He felt the Irishman’s arms wrap around his torso, and Mark pressed his face further into the side of his neck before whispering. 

“Jack, I.. I feel the same, I love you.. Promise me you aren’t joking, promise me, please?”

He felt Jack laugh underneath him, felt his hands carefully pulling him back slightly so that he could look at his face. Jack’s hands were gentle as they ran through Mark’s hair, and his eyes were full of tears despite his smile. 

“Mark, ya fucking goof, I… I love you, Mark Fischbach. This is real, we’re real, and.. I’d really, really like to kiss you now, if you’re cool with that?”

Mark laughed, nodding excitedly. Jack loved him, he thought as he closed his eyes, gasping as soon as Sean’s lips were on his. 

It was so much better than his dream, Mark thought, wrapping his arms tighter around Sean’s neck. Jack sat up, tugging so that Mark was sitting in his lap. Mark groaned softly, kissing him harder as Jack’s fingers snaked up to tug lightly at his hair. Eventually, though, they broke apart, gasping for air. Mark’s eyes couldn’t leave Jack’s, and they were both grinning stupidly at each other. 

Shifting slightly, Mark gasped before a smug smirk found its way onto his face. Carefully, he shifted, grinding slightly against Sean’s crotch where he was already half-hard. He heard Jack moan low in his throat, his head tipping back slightly, before he chuckled. 

“We can.. We can save that for when we get back, Mark, cause I really don’t wanna fuck in the woods, and I did promise you dinner.” 

Mark nodded and stood, helping Jack up off of the ground. Despite not being there for very long, they both started rolling up the blankets, with Mark mumbling something about being hungry for sausage every so often. 

They walked hand in hand back to Mark’s car, the feeling of the evening drifting from excited to warm and comforting. Jack looked over at Mark, bright eyes and kind heart and a childlike soul, and decided that Suzy was right, and he was so ready for them to be terrified together.


End file.
